


Second-worst Christmas

by Accidentalshipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Oblivious Kara, sad!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentalshipper/pseuds/Accidentalshipper
Summary: Alex just wants to be left alone for Christmas, sit in her room, get drunk, and forget about spending the holidays without Maggie. But when it becomes clear that Kara is in dire need of some sisterly guidance, she helps her anyway. Priorities and all that.





	Second-worst Christmas

This had to be, without a doubt, the second-worst Christmas Alex had ever experienced.

Obviously the one that occurred thirteen years ago right after Jeremiah’s disappearance would never get knocked from the top spot. Featuring the deafening silence that hung around the table, Eliza pausing her movements every two seconds to visibly stop herself from bursting into tears, and Alex glaring at her new alien sister who she blamed for all that had happened. (Granted, in hindsight that last one was mean.)

But this year had worked its way up the list thanks to her incredibly stupid decision of agreeing to celebrate Christmas in Midvale with Kara and their mom. And yes, she was aware they were just trying to be nice. That the pitying looks shot across the dinner table, and the steady avoidance of any subject adjacent to relationships was supposed to be for her benefit. But to Alex it was just pure torture, as they might as well have been waving giant signs with Maggie’s name on it. Maggie, who wasn’t going to be spending Christmas with her as they’d originally planned. Or any other Christmas in the future. Ever.

So yeah, if Alex had sneaked upstairs after dinner to avoid the dishes and had instead ruffled through the messy contents of her suitcase and fished out a bottle of whisky to numb her feelings, then she didn’t feel as guilty about it as she usually did. Alex just sat there, in the darkness of her room, slumped on her childhood bed as she chugged down as much of the burning substance as she could in a single breath, whilst imagining Eliza and Kara downstairs talking about her. Or maybe they’d taken to looking at that ragged old picture album again, like they did every single damn time they would come back to visit Midvale. Alex couldn’t help but notice that Eliza and Kara had refrained from pulling it out the very instant the Danvers sisters had walked through the door. For obvious reasons, she supposed, but again; giant Maggie signs would’ve had the same effect.

Alex was just bringing the bottle back up to drain it from its last remaining content, when the door suddenly swung open and the lights flicked on. Alex instinctively shoved half her arm under the covers, trying to hide her contraband, but the subsequent sloshing sound let her know that she was going to have to change the sheets.

Great.

Kara, who was the one to have barged in for some reason, just stood there on the threshold of the room for a second, and Alex wondered if her arm’s awkward position made it very obvious that she was hiding something.

“Hey… there you are,” Kara said nervously. She smiled weirdly, and Alex frowned because her sister looked kind of… spaced out. And no, that was not meant to be a pun. She wasn’t _that_ drunk.

“Here I am,” Alex agreed, opting to casually cross her legs and obscure the part of her that was under a comforter hiding alcohol. A decision she immediately regretted, because her shifting motions caused more sloshing and now she felt her pants getting wet.

Fantastic.

“Yeah, so um… something weird happened,” Kara drawled, motioning awkwardly behind her and taking half a step into the room, before stopping. “But maybe… I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t bother you with this…” Kara looked off to the side, and Alex’s frown grew deeper.

“Hey,” Alex looked at her sister long enough for the alien woman to look back up at her again. “Are you okay?” she drawled, now actually starting to get concerned.

“Yeah…” Kara nodded unconvincingly.

Alex raised a pair of unimpressed eyebrows.

“No,” Kara pouted. She just stood there for a second, but before Alex could question what the matter was, Kara suddenly huffed out a loud breath and bounded across the room to unceremoniously plop down next to Alex on the mattress. There was more sloshing, and Alex grimaced as she clenched her cheeks.

“So okay, don’t get mad or anything,” Kara suddenly started firing off her words. “But Eliza an I were just downstairs, and we were kind of looking at childhood photos and we were maybe, possibly talking about you.”

“Shocker,” Alex huffed petulantly.

“Yeah, I know, I know, but… um… something weird happened.” Kara opened her mouth as if she was about to continue rambling, then shut it abruptly and stared ahead for a second. Then she looked as if she was trying to physically force the words out, turning red in the process, but just when Alex thought that steam would be coming out of her ears any second, she-

“Eliza and I were talking about you and Maggie and about having kids and then she asked me if I ever thought about that and I said no, but then I tried to picture having kids and it was really hard because, what’s that like, right? But then I tried and I did it, and then I pictured myself having like, two or three kids and- and…” Kara breathed in, ending Alex’s fears that she was going to ramble herself into asphyxiation. “And they seemed… I mean…” Kara pressed her lips together as the words were seemingly struggling to come out again. “They had… really green eyes.”

Alex looked blankly at her sister, not sure why her expression seemed so shell-shocked. “Okay,” she drawled. “That’s random, I guess.”

“Well, m- maybe, b- but…” Kara stuttered, still looking like she was confessing something outrageous. “…they also had, like, really dark hair.” She paused, almost as if she was expecting a reaction from her sister, but Alex was still completely lost as to what the point of this conversation was. “And, um… their skin, it- it was really pale…”

Alex kept staring at her sister’s pained expression, not sure what she was missing. Granted, she may be slightly distracted by the sensation of tepid whisky creeping its way even deeper into the fabric of her jeans. Not to mention the slight buzz she was on, from consuming the rest of that bottle, but she still didn’t understand what her sister’s point was here. But the alien girl was still staring at her intently, so she tried to say something remotely intelligent.

“So… you’re upset that your imaginary kids don’t look like you?” Alex helplessly tried to guess.

“What?! No, I-”

“You’re upset because you didn’t realise you wanted kids before now?”

“No!! Well, actually that’s kinda true too, but-”

“You’re upset that-”

“THEY LOOKED LIKE LENA, OKAY?!! I TRIED PICTURING HAVING KIDS AND ALL I COULD SEE WERE LITTLE LENAS!!”

Alex’s blank stare returned, as Kara huffed out her nose like a little blonde tea kettle and her face turned a bright shade of pink. Then the laughter started bubbling up from Alex's insides and try as she might, she couldn't stop the uncontrolled wheezing that escaped her lips, no doubt helped by her slightly inebriated state, as she doubled over and cackled loudly while attempting to not fall off the bed.

"You… you want to have Lena's babies!!" Alex wheezed incredulously, slapping the bed for emphasis, not even noticing the sloshing sound signalling more whiskey being spilled on her sheets. She was still laughing when she straightened back up, but then she abruptly stopped and gulped down her laughter upon seeing her sister's puppy eyes looking completely lost and her lip trembling. "Don't cry," Alex urged, slightly in shock. "Why- why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Kara protested, trembling lip and all. "I'm… confused…"

"Hey, it's okay." Alex leaned over, suddenly feeling a lot more sober as she hugged her sister. She pretended not to notice the sniffles right by her ear, but when they separated she gave her an intent look. “So, wait, what’s so confusing about wanting to have Lena’s babies?”

“Alex!” Kara groaned loudly into her hands. “Can you not say it like that?!”

“Fine, but only if you explain what the confusing part is.”

Kara sputtered loudly as she shook her head. “Isn’t it obvious?! You’re not supposed to…” she motioned vaguely with her hands, before huffing out in defeat, “ _want to have kids with your best friend!!”_ Kara sighed in exasperation, lifting her hand to adjust glasses that weren’t there, before awkwardly lowering her arm again.

“Wait, so you never even thought about, I don’t know, even just hooking up with her?”

Kara turned into a spluttering mess, stammering strings of incoherent words, and Alex waited patiently for her sister to get a grip. “No!!” Kara laughed a little too loudly to be convincing. “Why would I think about that?!!”

“I don’t know, maybe because of how she flirts with you all the time?”

“What?” Kara suddenly stilled, her face flushing even more, which Alex could’ve sworn wasn’t possible. “Wha- what do- what do you mean ‘flirting’?”

Alex raised her eyebrows, feeling rather incredulous at the genuine disbelief that was etching itself onto Kara’s face. “Oh, come on! You’re telling me you haven’t noticed?!” At the sight of her sister dumbly shaking her head, Alex sighed. “The office full of roses?” she urged. “Not tulips, gardenias or I don’t know, dandelions or something. No, just full-on red roses. Not to mention I’ve seen the pictures you sent me of what she wears to work at CatCo. Just _wearing_ those kind of dresses in a professional environment should get her a sexual harassment complaint. So newsflash kiddo,” she nudged her sister’s elbow, “those were probably for you.”

Alex was chuckling to herself; probably a result of the whiskey, because otherwise the thought of Lena so openly hitting on her sister would probably make her gag, but when she looked over she found Kara staring at the floor with a dazed smile on her face. “Oh my god,” Alex snorted loudly, causing Kara to snap out of it, “you’re totally into it.”

“Pfft, no I- I just- I…” Kara swallowed, looking off into the distance for a second. Then she groaned loudly and brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms as she groaned in embarrassment. And Alex was too amused to care about her sister’s movements adding to the moistness of both her bedsheets and her jeans. “Oh Rao,” Kara mumbled with her face still hidden. “I have a thing for Lena, don’t I?”

“Yeah, so I figured,” Alex chuckled. She shook her head in amusement at her sister’s obliviousness as the alien woman straightened up, still trying to hide her face behind her hands as she looked back at her.

“Now what am I supposed to do?” she asked, sounding mildly freaked out.

Alex just shrugged as she leaned back on her hands. “Well, honesty is usually the right policy in any kind of relationship.” She innocently shrugged her shoulders. “So I suppose you _could_ fly over to National City and tell Lena Luthor that you want to have her babies.” Alex snickered to herself, because provided things would work out (and if the way Lena looked at Kara all the time was anything to go by, she _knew_ things would work out), there was enough teasing material here to last her a lifetime.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right! I’ll go tell her that!”

Alex blinked, for a moment sure she’d imagined that, before looking to the side. “Wait… really?”

“Yeah!” Kara suddenly hopped to her feet, looking like there was a rush of adrenaline going through her as she seemed positively emboldened while shifting erratically from one foot to another. “Like you said, honesty and all that stuff. If me and Lena keep secrets from each other things will probably go south at some point anyway, so I… I just… have to...” Kara faltered, as all her previous excitement seemed to fade and a serious expression took over her features while she looked at the floor with a frown, her hands moved behind her back for some reason. “Hey, Alex?”

Alex frowned, not sure what to make of the sudden shift in demeanour. “Yeah?”

“Why is your bed wet?”

“Uuuuuh… that- um- well…”

“You know what, never mind,” Kara was suddenly rushing towards the window and pulling it open and Alex realised with a little delay that she was about to take flight.

“Wait!” Alex bounded towards the nightstand next to the other bed in the room, picking up the spectacles her sister had left there. “Don’t forget your…” there was a loud whooshing sound and when she turned around she found that her sister had already taken off; her flying form now a tiny spec that was shrinking on the horizon of the night’s sky. “…glasses.” She sighed as she put the lead-lined item back in its place, then clicked her tongue as she muttered to herself; “Whatever, she probably already knows anyway.”

Alex paused, thinking about the strange turn of events, and she wondered what she should tell her mom about Kara suddenly taking off. She grimaced as she took her phone out of the pocket of her still whiskey-stained pants, wiping it clean, but then she noticed she’d accidentally opened the contact page. And that she was staring at the name of someone who she hadn’t spoken to for way too long. But as she smiled back up at the open window that was giving her a beautiful view of the starry night, she realised her sister had finally given her a good excuse.

So, yeah. Maybe this wasn’t such a terrible Christmas after all.

  


**Alex:** _< Hey, Maggs. You’ll never guess what Kara is doing right now>_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
